Miley's Next Plan
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Miley's plans always work, right? Liley femslash


Miley's Next Plan

**So this idea just sorta hit me today, and before I knew it my mind had the entire thing planned out. So now I'm writing it. This is set during their first summer after they've gone off to college. Both the girls broke up with their boyfriends during school, but they're still friends. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing but the plot here.  
**

"Oliver! How's it goin' buddy?" Miley asked as she walked up to him, grabbing one of his suitcases. She was picking him up from the airport since his mother had had to work. Crime doesn't take a holiday, she'd said in her strange, manly voice. He was just getting off his plane from his tour.

"Hey Miles, nice to see you again too. Lilly couldn't make it?"

"No, she's taking some CPR class to be a life guard. Said she wanted to get a job around campus. Don't know why, not like she needs the money."

"Yeah, well, you know her. She most likely wants her own spending money so she doesn't feel like she's mooching off you." Miley nodded at this. Lilly was exactly that kind of person. That got quite irritating sometimes. She immediately thought of their class trip a few years ago.

"That does sound like her," she responded, voicing her thoughts, "but you know, Ollie, different people act differently. And that doesn't mean we should treat them any differently."

Oliver looked confused at this. "Miley," he questioned, "this isn't about Lilly any more is it? What are you trying to tell me?"

"OK, well, it still kinda is about her, and please don't hate me or anything, but, you guys broke up a few months ago, and we've been off at school, and I kinda...reallylikeLilly." She squeaked out the end, as if the faster she said it the faster he'd get over it.

"Look, Miley, we tried it out, and we decided we worked better as best friends. If you like Lilly, I'm not gonna stand in your way." He spoke while moving to put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Aww, thanks Oliver. You're the best. I'm gonna work on telling her sometime pretty soon, I don't think I can stand not doing anything for much longer. I just really wanted to make sure you were cool with it first." Oliver nodded affirmatively at this. The big discussion settled, they headed out to Miley's truck, got everything settled, and headed towards home.

The next two days were spent hanging out with old friends, mostly at the beach. Oliver and Lilly spent most of their time surfing, with Miley waiting on the beach on a blanket she always brought, watching them and occasionally going out to swim with Lilly when they took a break from the boards. Miley still hadn't found the right time to come out with her feelings towards Lilly, and she and Oliver had shared many knowing glances at chances that could have been just right if she hadn't turned around, or someone hadn't interrupted them, or some random horrible thing. Miley was starting to feel like she was never going to get the chance she was waiting for. She decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, and laid down on her blanket to start thinking.

A couple days later, she had her plan. "Oliver," she called, trying to find the boy before Lilly got back from her class, "I have a plan for how to tell Lilly."

"Oh, of course you do. You always have a plan for things. What is it this time?"

"Hey! My plans always work out. It may take a bit longer than expected, but this will work. It's like on Scooby Doo. They never work the way you want them to, but they do work." Miley huffed self-righteously.

"Alright Miley, what do you want me to do?" He asked, seeming somewhat apprehensive.

"Well first, we wait 'til she's almost done with her class, right. Then, we head down to the beach and I pretend to drown. You run and tell her, and she'll come to save me. She'll have to give me mouth to mouth, then I'll kiss her and tell her everything."

So that was what they started to do. Miley got her swimsuit on, headed down to the beach, and laid on the sand near the waterline.

Oliver ran to get Lilly. "Lilly!" he called upon seeing her. "Come quick! Miley needs help! She was swimming and then she swallowed some water from a big wave and now she's unconscious!" That was all it took, and she was after him, headed down to the beach. She knelt down next to Miley's unmoving form and started to give her CPR. Soon enough, Miley started kissing her instead. In a surprise move to her, Lilly immediately kissed back.

They pulled back after a moment. "Lilly-" Miley started, but Lilly cut her off.

"I know Miles, I like you too."

"You do? Yes! Wait...what do you mean you know?" Miley questioned, sincerely confused now.

"Miley, I know you. You're not wet, but Oliver said you were swimming. You didn't cough up any water. You told me you liked me. A convoluted process to get to a simple goal, poor execution, this is clearly one of your plans, is it not?" Miley looked down, blushing sheepishly. "It's OK though, like I told Oliver, I really like you too. That's part of the reason we didn't work."

"Oliver!" Miley shrieked. "You knew this whole time she liked me back and you let me suffer and go through with this big complicated plan?"

"Well, she told me not to tell you. And you said your plans always work, so I knew you'd get there eventually." The boy stated, looking slightly guilty.

"Oh, Miley, you even got my pants all sandy." Lilly whined, standing up.

Miley's attention was instantly diverted from the boy. "Oh you dirty girl you." She looked at Lilly, smiling saucily.

"Yeah?" Lilly smirked. "Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Miley smirked back, "I have lots of ideas of what to do about your particular condition. Please, accompany me to my home and I'll be glad to show you exactly what I mean, miss." She extended her arm to Lilly, who took it and began walking with her to the beach house.

Miley turned and looked back to Oliver as she walked away. "Told you my plans always work." She smiled, turned her nose up towards him in mock snootiness, and turned back to her path.

**So there's that. It's longer than I expected it to be, but I can't say I'm displeased with that. Truthfully, this wasn't the story I'd planned on writing next, but I saw a Big Time Rush commercial today and this took over my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Should be getting more stuff up pretty soon. I have a lot of ideas for stuff based off songs right now, so expect a bunch of that. 'Til next time. ~SGM**


End file.
